As Internet usage continues to grow, more and more customers are accessing communications services via a mobile device, e.g., a cell phone, a smart phone, etc. For example, a customer may receive multimedia content via his/her cell phone. The cell phone transmits and receives voice and data packets to and from the service provider's network via a base station and an access network.
The customer's ability to access services via a wireless device is dependent on the availability of capacity on various network elements, e.g., radio access networks, cell site equipment, and so on. In order to keep up with the demand, the expansion of cellular networks requires tremendous capital infusion. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to forecast the demand for the cell sites and/or radio access networks.